


Keeping Promises

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #258: Promise.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #258: Promise.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Keeping Promises

~

The lights were low, the house dark. Harry, returning to bed from the loo, heard murmuring. He traced the sound, locating Severus in the sitting room. 

“...love Harry and promise to be good to him.” 

Smiling, Harry moved up behind him, embracing Severus from behind and kissing his neck. Cradled in Severus’ hands was a picture of Lily.

Severus sighed. “Did I wake you?” 

“No, I was up.” Nuzzling Severus’ ear, Harry said, “And I suspect Mum knows how you feel about me.” 

Severus sighed. “Probably.” 

“Nervous?” Harry asked. “We can still elope.” 

Severus snorted. “Molly would kill us.” 

“Point.”

~

Harry replaced Lily’s picture on the mantel. “Enough worrying. Let’s go to bed. Big day tomorrow.” 

Severus huffed. “I can’t go to bed with you tonight, we’re sleeping separately, remember? I can’t believe we promised Molly we’d be celibate before the wedding.”

Harry moved closer to him. “How will she know?”

“Knowing her, she probably put a monitoring charm on us to ensure no carnal contact.” 

Harry huffed. “Yeah, she would.” 

Sliding an arm about Harry’s shoulders, Severus whispered, “Just one more night to wait. And I promise to make it worth the wait.”

Harry smiled. “I know you will.”

~


End file.
